


#85: "Serenity"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [45]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: There's a moment of disorientation when Gojyo first wakes up





	

There’s a moment of disorientation when Gojyo first wakes up - the soft bed, the light, soapy smell of the sheets, the _silence_ \- happens every damned time, almost. The consequence, he figures, of too many nights on packed earth, with bugs buzzing in his ears, worried about some snake crawling up inside his bedroll, or some asshole sneaking up to slit his throat in the middle of the night.

He’s still for a few minutes, lets his heart rate even out a bit, before he rolls over and reaches for Hakkai, on the other side of the bed, slides an arm over Hakkai’s waist, tucks his face into the back of Hakkai’s neck; and even if he doesn’t exactly fall asleep again, the inside of his head goes as quiet as their little house, and that’s almost as good.


End file.
